


[Podfic] Doorway

by sisi_rambles



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Kaiju, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post first movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: The medical doctors tell you it's probably PTSD. Newt and Hermann run a battery of increasingly bizarre tests and don't find anything conclusive.





	[Podfic] Doorway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doorway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937757) by [sanidine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/pseuds/sanidine). 

Length: 00:11:17

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Pacific%20Rim/Doorway.mp3) (7.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Pacific%20Rim/Doorway.m4b) (5.2 MB) 


End file.
